She will be loved
by xxPrincessGreenxx
Summary: She wanted them to suffer and when they were done suffering she wanted them to die drowning in their guilt and burn in hell. This was the only thing that would bring her laughter; this was the only thing that would bring her cold heart warmth..........
1. I want Love

**_Sadly, I do not own Naruto._**

* * *

**_love hurts love sucks love kills but i want it i want it bad so please love me_**

* * *

**She will be loved**

**That warm feeling, you know the one that keeps a smile plastered on your face, love, I figured that I could get it too. I mean it's only fair that I have somebody to love me. **

* * *

"_Sakura I don't think we can be together anymore," was all I heard Sasuke say before my mind and body became numb. I didn't understand at first but then it slapped me in the face, Sasuke Uchiha was breaking off our engagement two fucking days before our marriage date. "Is it because of Ino," I said quietly. He refused to answer me but what killed me the most is that he couldn't even look at my face. I then snapped, "Is it because you've been fucking my so called best friend behind my back or is it because you love __her __more than me!!!!!" he stepped forward to embrace me but I took a step back, took off my engagement ring and threw it at him. Get out was all I managed to say before my body slumped forward and my world went black._

**~ Two Years Later ~**

You are invited to Ms. Ino Yamanaka and Mr. Sasuke Uchihas's wedding. It will occur on March 28, 2010. Please wear formal black and white clothing. This ceremony will take place at the Hokage tower, please arrive on time. Thank you for your time.

Sakura Haruno could only laugh bitterly as she finished reading the invitation. How they got her address was a mystery but what was more confusing how they had the guts to invite her to their wedding. Maybe some people just had no shame but it was okay, why it was simple really, it was because she is going to go to their wedding. She owed it to them to at least make them feel like shit while getting married. She wanted to see their expression when she entered through the front doors of the Hokage Tower. She wanted them to suffer and when they were done suffering she wanted them to die drowning in their guilt and burn in hell. This was the only thing that would bring her laughter; this was the only thing that would bring her cold heart warmth and she Haruno Sakura will be there to witness their demise.

* * *

**This is my second fanfic and im still not confident about my fanfics so pretty please **

**REVIEW i would greatly appreciate it.**

**Thank you =3**


	2. No Regrets

**Green does not own Naruto nor does she own the naruto characters.**

**I know its sad =(**

**But I do own this plot so Read Please!!!!!!!!!!!!!!**

* * *

**She will be loved**

March 28, 2010

* * *

……………… _**ALL I EVER WANTED WAS TO BE LOVED. FROM WHEN I WAS A LITTLE GIRL I DREAMED OF A PRINCE CHARMING, SOMEONE THAT WOULD KISS ME AND WAKE ME FROM MY SLUMBER. THEN YOU CAME IN POSING AS MY PRINCE SAYING THAT YOU WOULD ALWAYS PROTECT ME, THAT YOU WERE MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR. SO FELL FOR YOU THINKING THAT YOU'D BE THERE TO CATCH ME BUT YOU WEREN'T SO I FELL TO THE GROUND BROKEN BEYOND REPAIR…………..**_

_**~WHAT HAPPEN TO MY KNIGHT IN SHINING ARMOR, MY PRINCE, WHY WERE YOU NEVER THERE……………………~**_

* * *

_**~Sakura's P.O.V.~**_

I walked into the Hokage tower and took in my surroundings, white and green was everywhere, it almost reminded me of how _my_ wedding was going to look. I then took a closer look then realized that it looked exactly how my wedding was supposed to look. Wow Ino, how creative. People started filling in into the tower, I saw many familiar faces I even think I saw Naruto but whatever. I am only here to see the bride and groom, the beautiful bride and groom……..

_**~Ino's P.O.V~**_

I am nervous is an understatement I am absolutely terrified, of marrying Sasuke, no but of the people that would be there. I tried to put these thoughts out of my head but I can't. No matter how much I try I can't seem to get her out of my head, Sakura, I'm sorry but I had to love. All of the kisses, the affection, _the love_ I stole from you I'm sorry but I needed it **MORE. THAN. YOU. **I had to have him and now that I think about it, no I don't regret taking him from you. Why, well its simple really, it's because you had the power to get anyone you wanted and it's not because of your looks but your attitude. So I let you thaw out the Ice Prince, I watched as you taught him how to love and snatched him from you when he became a prince charming, and watched as you broke into pieces…… I can never tell you I'm sorry, so I thank you instead for giving me the prince charming we both dreamed of.

_**~Normal P.O.V~**_

"Ino," said a sweet voice, "it's time to get married." The said bride looked up to see Hinata Uzumaki and then nodded at what she said and walked out the door with her. In just a couple of hours, she would be Ino Uchiha and nobody could stop her, not even Sakura Haruno.

**~Two hours Later~**

I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride. The Hokage tower erupted with applause. "I guess she didn't come after all," the groom said to his new wife through their passionate lip lock. "I guess not," replied the wife, but they spoke too soon.

"Congratulations," said a voice, and with that a happy day started to go bad, very bad……

* * *

**So Yea this is my new chapter,was it good was it bad, tell me!!!!!!!!! I thrive on your reviews so review please.**

**Thank You **

**=3 YES!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD**

Chapter 2 NO REGRETS


	3. I Miss You

**I do not own naruto. *sobs*

* * *

**

She will be loved.

* * *

_**When we were little we agreed to love each other before we loved others. You were my sister, I looked up to you. You were always confident and never made fun of me when everyone else did. You were always in the spotlight though, and I was your shadow, but I was happy. Why, it's because it was I was with my idol, my big sister, my BEST FRIEND. When it was time for me to have my spotlight though, you pushed me down and took it from me. You didn't want me to be able to stand without you and because of that you are nothing to me, you don't even amount to the dirt under my feet **_**Ino-chan.**

_**Ino's P.O.V**_

"Sakura, you came," I said in amazement. I never would have thought that she would come to my wedding, my wedding with Sasuke-kun.

"Of course I came Ino-Chan," she said in a sickly sweet voice, "why would I miss my own best friend's wedding."

"Well, I just though, I mean, well I – thank you Sakura," I then hugged her thinking everything between us was okay, but I felt her body tense when my arms wrapped around her and she did not hug me back.

"You don't need to thank me," she whispered, "I didn't even give you your surprise yet, and trust me it's something you'll **never** forget."

I don't remember when she detached herself from my embrace and walked away; I was too busy thinking about her features. I was too busy thinking about those beautiful emerald eyes that seem to be filled it with hate and pain, pain that _I_ caused. I thought about that beautiful pink hair that no stopped at her shoulder but cascaded down to her waist like a river. I thought about the stunning green strapless dress she wore with a black belt under her bust and had an opening on her right side(though it was against the dress code) that showed her long creamy legs and the black opened toed high heeled boot that she had on her feet. I thought about how beautiful she became without me and it hurt like hell. I broke out of my reverie when Sasuke asked me what was wrong. I didn't answer him.

"Sasuke," I said, "why does it feel like inviting Sakura to our wedding was the biggest mistake of our lives.

"It wasn't," he said.

I wanted to believe him, I really did but couldn't, something in my head said that something bad was going to happen and Sakura's surprise didn't make me feel any better. Then I realized something very important, it was Sakura's birthday. So I told her happy birthday in my heart and prayed to God that she wouldn't hurt me like I hurt her.

* * *

**When a person does something wrong, forgive them because it takes more of your energy to stay mad at them. When a person breaks you breaks you beyond repair find some glue and piece yourself back together the best you can. When the person who hurt you and break you is me forgive me and act like nothing ever happened because it is the only way I can truly live with myself. So for my sake Saku-Chan please forgive me and let me be your Ino-Chan again. I know I'm asking you for a lot but I need you to be the one who used to look up to me. I want you to be thegirl who used to look up to me. I want you to be my Saku-Chan again because I….miss……you…………….**

_An awesome reviewer put to my attention that i did not provide ages for the characters in this fanfic so here they are_

_Rookie 9=25_

_Team Gai=26_

_Akatsuki=28_

_Sensei=32_

_Sannin=58_

* * *

_**I want to thank all of my reviewers and all of the people that help me make this story better. I also want to thank everyone that favorited and alerted this story. Thank you guys you're awesome.**_

**_Please keep on reviewing and i accept contructive criticism, they encourage me to keep writing and making my stories better._**

**_Green_**

**_=3 Yay! XD_**

**_I love you guys._**


End file.
